


Brighter Than Sunshine

by grahamcrackercrumbs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Harry, POV Niall, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrackercrumbs/pseuds/grahamcrackercrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two doofs and one awfully obvious playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than Sunshine

Harry’s POV  
Harry is lying in bed, his nose buried in a book preparing for tomorrow’s test, when Niall loudly announces his arrival and flops down on top of him.

"Whatcha doin’, Harry?" Niall asks. His face is awfully close, and Harry can smell mint, like Niall had just brushed his teeth.

Without looking up from the page Harry replies, “Reading.” He’s trying to ignore Niall, knows that he needs to be focused right now, but Niall’s elbow is digging into Harry’s side, so Harry shifts them until they’re laying next each other.

"What are you reading?"

Harry turns the book, so Niall can read the spine- Human Behavior and Social Environments.

Niall makes a displeased sound and puts his hands behind his head. “I don’t know how you can stand to read that stuff.”

"Well, I have to, Niall, if I’m gonna pass my exams." Harry would lecture Niall on how he, too, should be studying, but he’s roomed with Niall for around four months now, and he’s never actually seen him with a book.

"Yah, but I mean, you like that stuff don’t you? Learning about people, I mean, and reading? You’re always reading, mate."

Harry rests the book on his chest. Niall, as usual, is in a talkative mood, and it is clear Harry is not going to be getting any more studying done. He tilts his head to look at Niall; Harry’s attempts at ignoring him are always futile. Harry tries to tactfully take in all of him: the fitted sweater that pulls against his arms and the way his hair is disheveled and looks so soft. Harry loves it like that. He realizes he must be obvious though because Niall clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair.

"Wanna head off to dinner then?"

A grin spreads across Niall’s face, and Harry watches the lines around his eyes deepen. “What kinda question is that?”

Niall lifts himself up and crawls over Harry quickly, legs getting momentarily tangled with Harry’s. The sound of their jeans brushing against each other and Niall’s giggles mix together, and Niall is already out the door by the time Harry realizes he still hasn’t moved.

"You comin’, mate?" Niall looks at Harry with confused amusement.

"Yah, yah…" Harry replies hurriedly as he slides his bookmark onto the open page and follows Niall out the door.

Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s neck and ruffles his hair. "You’re so weird, mate." Harry silently curses himself.

 

Niall’s POV  
“Harry! Harry!” Niall’s voice rings out loudly in comparison to the shuffling of students’ feet as they get out of class. The biting, cold weather has drawn most everyone into their dorm rooms. Harry himself in huddling into his large black coat, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled up to cover his nose, beanie tugged down to cover his curls, shielding every piece of his body he can from the cold. The pale patches of visible skin are a contrast to the deep colors of his clothing, and Niall thinks Harry’s sort of glowing, like the bright reflection of sun off of fresh snow.  
Niall wiggles his hips and raises the two cups of steaming tea he’s holding in his gloved hands in the air. Niall’s eyes catch Harry’s, and he watches as Harry jogs over.

“Oh God bless you, Niall. You sweet, sweet boy.” Harry takes Niall’s face between his hands and kisses the top of his head. Niall feels his face grow hot, and his cheeks redden at the contact.

“Oh. Sorry, mate. This is for Josh; I didn’t realize I’d be seeing you…”

Niall watches as Harry looks down at the cups and then back at Niall, his eyelashes fluttering. Harry’s eyebrows have furrowed together and his mouth has formed an “o”. Niall takes in all the contrasting colors of Harry’s face: The berry of his lips, the green of his eyes framed by dark lashes, his pale skin with a tint of pink on his cheeks from the cold, and the peek of chestnut curls that he’s pushed back.

“What do you mean?! You know this is when I get out of class…” Harry’s voice has risen in pitch from exasperation, and Niall can’t stifle the laughter that bubbles up from his throat.

“Aye! Harry, I’m joking, okay? I’m joking! Of course it’s for you, ya knob!” Harry’s face breaks out into a grin, cheeks dimpling, and he playfully punches Niall in the shoulder. “Oi, watch the tea, mate! It’s gonna spill, and I’m gonna burn me hands, and you’ll be the one who’s gonna pay for it.” Harry rolls his eyes at the empty threat and takes the warm cup. Niall watches his dimples deepen.

Niall clears his throat and looks back up at Harry, newly freed hand shoved in his pocket. “Well, I gotta head off to class then.”

“You still attending those?” Harry jabs, eyebrow raised and a smirk appearing on his face.

“Hey, I’m an excellent student. I’m just so smart, I don’t need to do all that revising.”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry replies, but there’s no heat behind it. He turns and begins walking away towards the dorms. A bit of panic surges through Niall as he remembers the reason he came here in the first place, besides just to see Harry that is.

“Oh, Harry!”

“Yah, Ni?”

Niall’s silent for a moment as looks at Harry. He doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous. He’s invited Harry to every gig he’s played since he met him, and Harrys gone to everyone, except for if he has studying to do. Niall tells himself to get it together, but when he does speak, his voice cracks.

“I’m playing a show tomorrow night, at the pub down the street. You should take a break from all that studying and come grab a pint!’

Niall watches as Harry thinks for a moment, then yells back, “Sure! Sounds like a good idea!” Harry raises his cup of tea as if it say, “Cheers!”, and Niall raises his in return, a giddy feeling in his stomach

and a wide smile on his face.

 

Harry’s POV  
Harry loves it when Niall invites him to come see him play. He loves hearing the timber of his voice as he draws out notes or executes a riff, loves seeing his fingers move across the strat of his guitar and pluck individual strings, loves seeing all of Niall moving in sync and creating something so beautiful. Niall’s constantly trying to get Harry to play at the pub. “Bring your keyboard and play a tune, Harry! They’ll love ya!” Harry always declines though. Firstly, because he can barely play his keyboard, and secondly, because he enjoys tapping out a rhythm with his pencil when he’s doing homework or singing to himself when he cooks at home, but he doesn’t particularly like the idea of an audience. Instead, Harry just watches Niall, and that is so much more than enough for him.

Harry’s drawing pictures in the beads of water on his pint glass, when someone asks if the seat next to him is taken. Harry looks up and sees a boy who looks to be around his age. He has dark hair, nearly black, with a blonde streak in the front that’s pulled into a well styled quiff. Thick scruff follows the lines of his jaw and lips. He’s wearing a leather jacket, and the sleeves are pulled up. A collage of tattoos decorate his right arm.

“No, go ahead,” Harry replies as he motions for the boy to take a seat.

“I’m Zayn,” he says with a slight smile.

“Harry, pleasure to meet you, Zayn.” Harry smiles, and the other boy’s smile grows in return. Harry looks down to check his watch; Niall’s due to come on any minute now.

“Do you know the lad playing tonight?”

A grin spreads across Harry’s face and a sort of pride wells up within him. He looks over to Zayn and nods, “Yah, he’s a mate of mine. How about you?”

“No. I mean, I’ve seen him play a couple of times, and he’s good, but I’ve never met him or anything.”

Harry’s surprised by his answer. He always thought Niall knew everybody. It sure seems like it when he waves to so many people in the hallway or shares a laugh with everyone at a party they go to. Harry wonders where this boy must be hiding for Niall not to have befriended him. Harry’s thoughts are cut off, though, when he hears the crowd begin clapping and hollering, an enthusiastic welcome as Niall walks onstage. He takes a seat on a stool that’s been placed center stage and adjusts the mic to his level. He lets out a short laugh, and Harry feels his chest warm from the sound.

“Thank you! Thanks, guys. Um, well, I’m Niall Horan, and I’m gonna be playin’ ya a couple tunes tonight, so let’s get started!” Niall raises his fist in the air and the people in pub cheer. Niall smiles again- he never stops smiling really- and begins to play “Use Somebody” by The Kings of Leon. Harry often hears Niall strumming the chords to it back in the dorm, and usually he sings along, but right now he only wants to hear Niall. Every once in a while Niall will look to Harry, and Harry will give him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. He wishes he could tell now what he thinks of him, how he sees him right now. He wishes he could tell Niall how proud he is of him, how incredibly talented he is, but Harry’s never been very good with words, so Harry hopes that his actions are enough. As if a stupid thumbs up could ever be enough.

The rest of the set goes smoothly, the crowd cheering and hollering after every song. When his time’s up, Niall takes a bow and thanks the crowd again, and then walks offstage. When he gets to Harry he’s buzzing with excitement; it’s rolling off of him in waves, and Harry can’t help but feed off of it. He pulls Niall into an encompassing hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and burrowing his face into Niall’s neck.

“You were so good, Ni! So good!”

“Really? You think?”

“Of course! Everyone loved you. You sounded great.”

Harry still has his arms wrapped around Niall, until he remembers Zayn sitting next to him.

“Oh god, sorry. I’m being so rude. Niall, this is Zayn. Zayn, Niall.”

Zayn reaches out his hand to shake Niall’s, but Niall only grabs it, and then pulls him into a hug. Zayn seems a little taken back, but smiles easily enough when Niall pulls back and asks him how he’s doing.

“Great, yah, your set was really good, man.”

Niall’s grinning so hard Harry thinks his face is going to split.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Zayn goes to Uni with us, Niall.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

Zayn just shrugs. “I guess I keep to myself mostly. Usually pretty busy with school work.”

“What do you study?” Harry asks.

“Art.” Harry looks at Zayn as if asking him to continue. “I’m not quite sure what type yet. I’m just sort of trying out everything. I mostly paint , though, and draw.”

“That’s awesome,” Harry says. He always wished he could draw, but he can only manage semi-intelligible doodles on random pieces of scratch paper.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Zayn," Niall says, "and thanks for watching my set. You should come hang out with us sometime. We’ve got a pretty good videogame setup in our room and every FIFA.”

Zayn lets out a light laugh. “Sure, that’s sounds fun. I guess I’ll see you guys around then.”

Harry begins to walk off, but then realizes their mistake. “Oh, here, let me give you my number, so you can text me when you wanna chill.”

“Sure.” Zayn gives Harry his mobile, and Harry saves his number then hands it back.

Niall rests his hand on Harry’s shoulder and interjects, “Alright, well, we really gotta be going.” Harry gives him a confused look. Usually Niall likes to stay out after his set, talk to some new people and grab a few more drinks before heading back. “Just feeling a bit tired, mate.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry responds, lifting his hand to rub comforting circles on Niall’s shoulder. “See you soon then, Zayn.”

“See you soon, Harry. And Niall.”

Niall gives him a little wave, and then begins the walk back to Harry’s car with his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry leans in and rests his head on Niall’s. Where their bodies are touching, Harry’s skin tingles, and the rest of his body feels like static is running through it, like it’s waiting in anticipation. It’s quiet now that they’re outside of the club, so Harry whispers to Niall, “You were incredible, Ni.”

Niall lightly squeezes Harry’s side in return.

 

Niall’s POV  
Objectively, Niall would say Zayn’s a good looking guy. He’s got nice eyes, great cheekbones. And really, Niall has to admit he’s pretty cool, even beyond that whole mysterious bad boy persona he has going on. He wasn’t sure at first, seeing as how Zayn didn’t really talk (it took him long enough just to text Harry), but the more Niall, Harry, and Zayn hang out, the more Niall can tell he's really funny- and really smart, like, Harry smart. The thing is, lately, it’s been more just Harry and Zayn hanging out. It turns out they have a lot in common, like enjoying museums. Which is fine. Niall definitely does not want to spend hours in any museums any time soon, and he has plenty of other friends to hang out with. He’d be lying though if he didn’t say he misses Harry and doesn’t feel pangs of jealousy whenever he’s out with Zayn. Niall knows that’s dumb though, so he tries to shove those feelings away and be happy that Harry’s found another lad interested in all the weird stuff Harry likes. It’s not working very well, but he’s trying.

“I know! It was outrageous!” Niall hears Harry’s voice in the hallway right before he opens the door. Zayn’s laughing harder than Niall’s ever seen him before, and Harry’s shaking his head and attempting to catch his breath. Harry looks up with a grin plastered on his face.

“Niall! I wasn’t expecting you here. Thought you had to go record something for class?”

“Yah, I, uh, finished early, so I’ve just been chillin’. Playin’ a little guitar.”

“I can see that,” Harry says with a small laugh, motioning to the guitar in Niall’s lap.

“Yah. Uh, I can leave if you want me too…”

“What? Why would I want you to do that?” Niall’s honestly just growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. “I’ve actually got a lot of work to do, so I better get on that.” Harry says then turns back to Zayn.

“Yah, me too, I’ve got a big project I need to finish.”

“The sculpting one?” Zayn nods. Niall throws himself back against his bed and burrows into his blankets. Harry looks back with a questioning glance, but directs his attention back to Zayn.  
“I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“See ya,” Zayn replies. They hug each other and give a kiss on the cheek. Niall frowns; he wants a kiss on the cheek from Harry. Harry shuts the door when Zayn leaves and turns back to Niall.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit off.”

Niall extends his arms out, silently asking for a cuddle. Harry understands. He toes his shoes off and slips his jacket off his shoulders. Niall watches the way the muscles in his arms and chest move under his white Henley. Niall holds up his covers and slides back, making room for Harry to join him. When they’re pressed up close like this, Niall can really tell how much bigger Harry his. Niall nuzzles into and rests his hands on Harry’s chest. Harry’s arms are wrapped around Niall tightly, pulling them together. Harry smells good, a mixture of cinnamon, baked apples, cologne, and something that’s just uniquely Harry.

It brings Niall back to the first time he met Harry, two weeks before school started. Both of them had come down early to start jobs, so they could make some money during the school year; Niall’s a DJ at the school’s radio station and Harry works at a local bakery. Niall had heard Harry before he’d seen him; heard someone humming “Love Me Tender” under their breath with a smooth, deep vibrato. He turned around to find the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen slow dancing with a mop. Niall had been shocked, both literally and figuratively, by the boy. His stunning features all seemed noteworthy: chocolate curls with fringe that framed his face, jade eyes, and soft red lips Niall imagined were as sweet as the treats he baked. Truth be told, Niall knows he thinks about it too much; not just the day they met, but every moment they’ve had since then. He doesn’t care though. He could never get sick of it.

With them like this, Niall finally feels like he can breathe. Then Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head. Niall looks up into those same green eyes, and his throat tightens. He plays with the soft fabric of Harry’s shirt, feels the texture of it run over the pads of his fingers. He looks down to Harry’s lips then back up. Harry’s staring at him; his gaze as intense as it always is.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Niall?” Harry’s voice is deep, and he asks the question quietly enough that it doesn’t disturb the silence around them.

Niall wishes he could make himself do something, say something, but his mouth won’t open. He presses himself back down against Harry’s chest and thinks about how he was going to ask Harry to come to his next gig on Friday, but now he’s too late.

 

Harry’s POV  
Zayn has a small apartment at the back of the university’s campus. He doesn’t have a roommate, and Harry can see why that would come in handy as he takes in the new supplies that are scattered and take up nearly every surface. Last time he came over there were mostly tubes of paint and brushes, but this time there’s chunks of clay sitting on a wooden Lazy Susan and all sorts of metal tools with different edges Harry can only assume are meant for carving. He loves coming over to Zayn’s flat. He loves the smell of the dried paint, and even more so, he loves that Zayn just lets him watch as he creates.

Over the last few weeks, Harry’s learned a lot about Zayn: how he likes his tea, that every article of clothing he owns has at least on speck of paint on it, even if it’s hidden behind a sleeve, and that he can spend hours (and hours) without talking. To be honest, it’s nice to be left alone to his thoughts. They’ve spent many afternoons together with Harry reading and Zayn drawing, silent except for whatever R&B or indie record is playing in the background. Harry enjoys the relaxation. However, when he walks into his dorm to an excited, hyper Niall, Harry feels a different sort of peace, like coming home after a long vacation.

Harry’s telling Zayn about Niall’s funny habit of talking into his shoe when he gets drunk when Zayn cuts him off.

“Harry.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I annoying you? Went off on a bit of a tangent there.”

“You talk about him all the time you know.”

“Who?”

Zayn puts down the piece of clay he’s molding and gives Harry an even look. “You know who I’m talking about.”

Harry bites down on his lip. He doesn’t know what to say. He talks about Niall all the time because Niall is always on his mind, and they have so many memories together, he can relate anything back to him.

“I don’t mean to do it, honestly.”

“I know Harry. I know you’re so bloody gone for him you can’t help it.”

Harry’s feels his eyes widen, and he thinks about refuting it, but really, what’s the point? “Is it that obvious?”

“Mate, from the first time you told me he was “your mate” it was that obvious. All that night at the pub you stared at him, Harry. You were, like, entranced. You look at him like that all the time though. I really don’t think you could hide it even if you wanted to.”

Harry’s always been lousy at concealing his emotions, but this time he had been really making an effort in order to preserve their friendship. He’s always been lousy at acting, though.  
Harry kicks a piece of stray clay around before flattening it with his shoe. “What should I do?”

“You need to tell him how you feel, Harry.”

“I’ve tried Zayn, but I’m not any good with words! I try to say something and nothing will come out!” Harry’s feeling a bit panicked now. What would he say anyway? Niall you have the cutest chin dimple ever? Niall your eyes put the Caribbean to shame? Niall, you’re sunshine incarnate and being with you makes me happier than anything else? No, none of it was enough. Harry hadn’t realized he was speaking out loud, but Zayn’s muffled laughter soon brings him back to the situation. “It’s not funny, Zayn!”

“Look, Christmas is coming up. Why not just make him a present that says all that for you?”

“But what should I make?”

“I don’t know! I can’t do everything, Harry. Just make sure it’s something he’ll understand. Sometimes you say stuff, and you’re so in your own head, it only makes sense to you.”

Harry begins forming various ideas of what he could make for Niall. He realizes he’s walking out the door and hasn’t responded yet. “Thanks, Zayn.”

“You’re welcome, Harry”

Just as Harry’s shutting the door he hears Zayn softly giggling and a muffled, “Sunshine incarnate….”

 

Niall’s POV  
Rain has been incessantly beating down on the window of Niall’s dorm room all day. He shrugs on his coat, pulls up his hood, and wraps his scarf tightly around his neck, cursing himself for being so messy. How do you lose an umbrella in a 10x10 room? He tries not to let it bother him though. He’s got a gig in about an hour, and time up on stage can drive away nearly every bad mood.

Twenty minutes later and Niall’s clothing is soaked through as he walks down the street to the pub. He’s humming a stilted “Singing in the Rain” as his teeth chatter.  
He looks up to the sky laughing and throws up a hand, “Why?” His next step forward is cut off by a rise in the sidewalk. Niall falls forward, guitar flying out of his hand. He groans as his face hits the pavement and gravel digs into his cheek. He scrunches his eyes together, trying to brush off the pain and tilts his head to the side to see where his guitar has gone. It’s lying in the street, and as he sees a black truck approaching Niall can only yell out, “No, no, no!” It’s too late. The car keeps going without any hesitation, and Niall thinks that, behind the heavy downpour he can hear the wood splinter and crack. Niall lays there for another moment in shock before picking himself up. He waits for a break in the steady stream of cars, some swerve to miss the debris, others run right over it, again and again. Each time Niall flinches and feels his chest cave in a little more. When the heavy traffic has finally subsided, Niall jogs out into the road and piles up the pieces of his guitar, stacking each one gently. When he gets back to the sidewalk he takes out his mobile and dials the number of the pub’s owner. No one picks up, so he leaves a message.

“Paul, hey, it’s Niall. I’m sorry, mate, but I’m not going to be able to make it over to play today. I’ve had a bit of an accident. I’m fine, don’t worry, I’m just… not going to make it over. I’ll make it up to ya later, alright? Buy you a pint or something. Though I doubt the owner of a pub needs that…” Niall lets out a short laugh, but there’s no mirth behind it. “Anyways, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

He calls up Harry next, hoping that he can get a ride back to the dorm, but Harry doesn’t pick up his phone either. Niall doesn’t leave him a message. Instead, he starts the trek back home, head hanging low, silent except for the sound of rain droplets hitting pieces of broken guitar.

 

Niall changes out of his wet clothes into sweatpants and a sweatshirt when he gets back to his dorm, but then lays down on his bed in a daze, unable to think of anything else to do. He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at the ceiling when Harry walks in, but when Niall sees Harry’s face, Niall bursts into tears.

Harry’s eyebrows furrow in concern as he rushes over to Niall’s side. “Oh my God, Niall, what happened?”  
Niall wipes haphazardly away at his tears and points to the mangled guitar lying in the corner. “What am I supposed to do now, Harry? What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Niall’s voice keeps breaking as his sobbing becomes heavier.

Harry runs his thumb across the scrape on Niall’s cheek, and Niall flinches. “How did this happen, Niall?”

Niall recounts the events of the last couple hours, and Harry sits Niall down in his lap and holds him close, petting his hair.

“I called you, y’know,” Niall says once his tears subside. There’s an accusatory tone in his voice that Niall tries to hold back, but he can’t. All of tonight and Harry’s ignoring him and Niall’s inability to say anything have piled up, and he’s just exhausted and hurt. “I called you to ask for a ride home, and you didn’t pick up, Harry.”

“I’m sorry, Ni. I guess I forgot to turn it back on after I got out of the movies with Zayn.”

Niall lets out a frustrated grunt. “Of course it has to do with Zayn.”

Harry tilts Niall’s head back, so Niall’s looking at his face. “What are you on about Niall?”

Niall scoots back, away from Harry and runs his hands through his hair roughly, trying to find the right words. “It’s like…ever since you met Zayn I don’t see you anymore. We don’t hang out, and I mean… I get it, like, he’s really cool and has tattoos and is knows art, but… I miss you, Harry. You’re supposed to be my best mate, and I hardly ever see you anymore, and when I do… you’re talkin’ about him.”

Niall reads what he thinks to be shock and guilt play across Harry’s face. Harry bows his head, and when he speaks his voice is low.

“I’m really sorry, Ni.”

“Do you not want to be my friend anymore, Harry?” The words tumble out of his mouth, and now that he’s asked, Niall’s not sure he wants to hear the answer.

Harry’s head snaps back up. “What? Niall, no, of course I want to be your friend!” Harry rests his hands on Niall’s knees. “I’m the one who should be asking. I’ve been an absolute prick lately, and I’m really sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I didn’t realize what I was doing. I mean, I didn’t realize you felt left behind like that. I’ll always want to be your friend, Niall.”

“Thought you’d finally realized I was boring.”

“What are you talking about? There’s never a dull moment when I’m with you, Horan”

Niall feels a smirk creep across his face as he sniffles. “I am pretty wild aren’t I?”

Harry smiles back, and a sense of relief passes through Niall’s entire body.

“The wildest.” Harry leans them both forward until Niall can feel his whole body pressed on top of him. Harry’s face is buried in Niall’s neck, so his voice is muffled when he says, “I love you, Ni”, but Niall definitely hears it. He spreads his arms across Harry’s back and pulls them even closer. He closes his eyes, and takes the moment in: the feel of Harry’s cotton t-shirt under his palms, wayward strands of Harry’s hair tickling his ear, Harry’s hot breath pooling at his neck. Niall never wants to feel like that again, like Harry doesn’t want him around. He never wants to lose Harry, no matter what part of him he gets. Niall tightens his grip and presses his fingers into Harry’s back.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

 

Harry’s POV  
Things have been a lot smoother since the Guitar Fiasco. Harry still feels like utter crap about it though. He thought that spending less time with Niall would allow him to control his feelings more, but obviously that was complete and utter nonsense. All he ended up doing was hurting Niall, and he still can’t forgive himself for being so selfish. Niall’s only cried in front of Harry once before, at the end of summer, when he realized he didn’t have enough money to go see his family before the year started up again. It was so painful to see Niall upset. Harry used the communal kitchen to bake Niall’s favorite cookies, a recipe he learned at the bakery, and though he knows Niall really appreciated it, Harry could see that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. After a few days, though, Niall is nearly back to his old self. He’s obviously still upset about his guitar, but somehow Niall always manages to be positive- about everything. Harry admires him for that.  
He’s been thinking of ways to get Niall a new guitar, but no success has been made yet seeing as how he’s broke. He has, however, made substantial progress on his gift for Niall and plans on finishing it tonight, since tomorrow they both leave for holiday. Harry has Zayn’s present wrapped and ready to go, too. Copies of “Weetzie Bat” and “Channel ORANGE” lay on his dresser wrapped neatly in shiny green and red paper, tied with a gold bow.

Harry picks up his latest read, flops onto his bed, and burrows himself beneath the covers. The air still has a cold bite to it, even in the dorms, and the sweatpants and sweatshirt combo he’s wearing isn’t doing much to keep him warm. He stretches his arm out to his desk and grabs the beanie he had left there earlier. He shoves the hat down over his ears and hopes that he’ll soon warm up.

Niall walks in with an audible yawn and hands Harry a steaming mug of team.

“Perfect timing as per usual, Niall. You are an absolute angel.”

Niall looks up in mock innocence and bats his eyelashes, and Harry laughs. Niall really does look like an angel. Harry thinks that if he wasn’t so preoccupied with Niall being adorable, he’d scoff at the irony.

”What are you up to?”

“Having a bit of a read. It’s 3:30. Aren’t you normally in class now?”

“Stalker. Class was canceled. We finished our exams last week.”

Harry gives a mumble of understanding, and then turns back to his book. He’s finally finished all his exams, too, and he gave himself the afternoon to relax.

Niall’s shuffling back and forth and tapping out a rhythm on the edge of his bed. Harry turns back from his book.

“Do you need something, Niall?”

“Um, well, do you think you could read to me?” Niall’s never been interested in anything Harry’s read before, but he smiles back at Niall nonetheless. “It’s just, y’know, I’m pretty tired from exams, and your voice always puts me right to sleep.” Niall has a teasing grin on his face, and Harry feels a spark run up his spine.

“Oh, shut up and get over here.” Niall giggles and crawls over to Harry’s side, joining him under the blankets. Niall lays on his side cuddling up to Harry. Harry can feel Niall’s nose brushing over his chest, nuzzling in. Niall has one hand spread across Harry’s stomach, and even through his sweatshirt Harry can feel the heat of it. He swears he’ll have a mark the shape of Niall’s hand there tomorrow.

After clearing his throat Niall says, “It’s been cold today,” and his mouth moves against Harry’s chest as he forms the words.

“Mhmm,” Harry responds. His arm is behind Niall, and as he picks up the book to read, Harry starts to run his hand along the length of Niall’s upper arm, slow lines up and down. Niall closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh. Harry smiles to himself, content.

“Once when I was six I saw a magnificent picture in a book about the jungle…”

 

Niall’s POV  
Niall wakes up early the next morning, before the sun’s risen. He quickly shuts off his alarm, looking across the room to Harry- sound asleep. Niall can’t help but take a moment to appreciate how peaceful Harry looks, messy hair sprawled across his face and caught on his eyelashes. His mouth is open, and he’s drooling slightly. Niall smiles. He wants to crawl out of bed and wake him gently, greet him with a warm smile and then crawl into bed with him. Niall’s on a mission though, so he gently steps out of bed and kneels on the floor, reaching for the large box he’s been keeping hidden under his bed. He scoots the box towards him and takes another cautionary glance backwards to Harry- the coast is clear. He lifts the lid and begins taking out items, one by one. He works silently, wrapping red, shiny garland across their dressers and bed frames. A small, plastic Christmas tree goes in between their beds, against the wall. Miniature ornaments of every color decorate it. He hangs strings of paper snowflakes and twinkling lights to their ceiling with pieces of tape.

Harry stirs in his sleep, mumbling unintelligible words. Niall’s chest seizes momentarily, and he looks over his shoulder, hands still holding the last bunch of snowflakes and lights in place. Harry shuffles underneath his blankets, and then turns over so he’s facing the wall. Niall breathes out a sigh of relief and presses the last piece of tape to the ceiling. He places cinnamon and cookie scented candles around the room, lighting them as he goes. Then he ties green and red ribbons around whatever he can: their desk chairs, the door handle, Harry’s reading light. Niall steps back to admire his work; to him it seems a bit much, but he knows Harry will absolutely love it. Christmas is Harry’s favorite holiday- actually his favorite “season”. He’s usually unable to contain his excitement, eagerness growing as holiday break approaches, but Niall knows that this year Harry’s taking a lot of advanced courses, and his mind has been too filled with worries to think about the holidays much. He hopes this will be enough to lift Harry’s mood.

Niall looks into the box, and it’s nearly empty now except for a sprig of mistletoe lying at the bottom. He’s been debating whether or not to put it up, but in a rush of holiday cheer decides, why the hell not? He picks it up, tears off another piece of tape and sticks it to the outside door frame. Niall can feel his cheeks turn red as excitement and nervousness course through his body. He walks to the floor’s kitchen and makes two mugs of tea and then heads back to the room; it’s nearly time for Harry to wake up. He opens his laptop and puts on a Bing Crosby Christmas album- he’s heard Harry singing “Winter Wonderland” and “White Christmas” throughout the last couple weeks while he’s studying.

Niall walks over and kneels by the side of Harry’s bed, reaching out to rub his shoulder. “Time to wake up, Harry,” Niall whispers. Harry’s face scrunches up, and he lets out a groan. Niall giggles. He’s too damn cute. “Come on, sleepy head, wake up. I got tea for ya.”

Harry finally opens his eyes, and when he sees Niall, a sleepy smile spreads across his face. Niall feels the corners of his own mouth quirk up in response. Harry’s eyes go wide, though, as he looks behind Niall and takes in the new scenery.

“Oh my god.” Harry sits up slowly and covers his mouth with his hand. “Oh. My. God. Niall. Niall, did you do this?”

Harry’s face is pure shock, and Niall laughs before responding. “Yah, do ya like it, Harry?”

Harry flings himself at Niall, and they both fall back onto the floor. “Niall! I love it! I love it so much! When did you do this?!”

When Harry pulls back, Niall is met with a incredulous grin.

“This mornin’, ya goof. You sleep like a damn log.”

Harry laughs and wraps his arms back around Niall. “You’re the best, Ni. Really, the best. Thank you so, so much. This is the best Christmas present ever.”  
“I’m glad you like it.”

Moments pass as they lay wrapped together. Then Harry’s stomach grumbles, and they both laugh.

“It smells too good in here.” Harry says through his laughter.

“How bout we go get some breakfast then?”

“Fantastic idea.”

They get up and begin moving around the room, pulling clothing out of drawers, and Niall can hear Harry quietly singing along to the music. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas…”

Niall looks back over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of Harry’s back as he puts on his shirt; long lines dipping and stretching as he pulls the fabic over. To be fair, he’s seen much more of Harry than this, but it’s different somehow than their drunken escapades.

They finish getting dressed, layers on top of layers to prepare for the chilling weather outside. Harry opens the door stops abruptly, causing Niall to bump into him.

“Niall, did you put this here?” There’s a teasing tone to his voice and a mischievous glint in his eye, and Niall doesn’t know how to react.

Instead, Harry does for him. Before Niall can fully grasp the situation, Harry’s hands are on either side of his face, and his lips are against Niall’s.

Niall leans into it automatically, going up to hip tip-toes. It feels like ages and half a second at the same time before they pull away. When they do, Harry places another quick peck to Niall’s cheek, and though Niall immediately wants more, wants to kiss him again right now, he also feels like his smile is going to split his face in half, and Harry looks about the same.

“Merry Christmas, Niall.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

Harry’s POV  
Harry thanks the sudden onslaught of holiday cheer for his newfound courage. His lips are still tingling hours later when he throws the last of his bags into his car, ready for the much needed two week break from school at home.

“Well, I’ve got to get going if I’m gonna beat traffic. Your dad’s picking you up, right? Are you sure you don’t need a ride?”

Niall laughs, and Harry can see the bursts of his breath create spiraling puffs in the cold air. “Yah, Harry, I’m sure. My dad will be here in a little bit. Quit your worrying.”

Niall’s cheeks are bright red from the weather, and he keeps rubbing his hands together, trying to get warm.

“Well, wait inside. You’ll catch your death out here.”

Niall rolls his eyes, “Yes, Mum.”

Harry pulls Niall in for a hug, and the shock of Niall’s cold nose against his neck sends a shiver down his spine. Harry squeezes him tighter before pulling back, still holding onto Niall’s arms. Niall is looking up at him with wide blue eyes and a content smile. Despite desperately missing home, Harry still doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to have to drive home for hours without Niall in the passenger seat. They’ve never spent any real time apart since they met during the summer. They went straight from hanging out all day, every day, to being roommates. Harry’s doesn’t like the idea of walking around his house or sitting down to read without the promised interruptions of Niall’s singing or chattering or snacking. He wishes he could take Niall with him. He could show him boring Holmes Chapel: the river and the gardens just down the road, the first bakery he worked at, where he used to mess about with his friends. He wants to show Niall the house he grew up in, hang out with him in his room, and lay on his bed together listening to music. Harry wants Niall to know every detail of him and vice versa. He knows Niall needs this time with his family though, so he retires the idea, no matter how tempting. Instead, he kisses Niall on the cheek.

“Have a great break, Niall.”

“You, too, Harry. Call me when you get home, so I know you’re alright.”

“Will do. I’ll see you in a while, then!” Harry shuffles back and forth for a bit, transferring his weight from one foot to the other.

Niall gives Harry a playful shove. “Oh come on then, Styles, you’re just draggin’ it out. Get in the car.”

Harry sighs and smiles reluctantly. He walks over to the car door, opens it, and then turns back, hugging Niall one more time before he goes.

“I’m gonna miss you, Niall.”

“You’re an awful sap, Harry Styles. Now get going or you’ll definitely be hitting that traffic.”

Harry squeezes Niall tighter. “Say you’ll miss me, Niall.”

Niall giggles, a glint in his eye when he looks up at Harry. He watches Niall’s mouth form a perfect “o” as he says, “No.”

Harry lets out an offended scoff and wrestles Niall until he has him in a head lock. “Say it!”

Niall squirms to get free, the back of him rubbing against Harry. Harry’s brain short-circuits momentarily. They fall to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs. Niall’s arms are flying every where, hitting anything they can manage. Harry wraps his arms lower, circling Niall’s arms, so he can only stick out his arms to the side. Niall laughs at his predicament and imitates a T-Rex. Harry doesn’t think a cuter human being has ever existed or ever will. He nudges Niall’s nose with his own.

“Say it.”

Niall throws his head back dramatically. “Ugh, I’ll miss you, Harry Styles.” Harry smiles in satisfaction and stands, taking Niall’s hand to help him up as well, and Harry can feel the calluses on the tips of Niall’s fingers. “You need to work on your headlock though. Pretty pathetic.”

Harry walks to the car, and this time he actually takes his seat on the driver’s side. “I’ll practice. In two weeks, I’ll be back- and with vengeance.” Harry narrows his eyes and tries to give Niall an intimidating glare. If Niall’s laughter is anything to by, though, Harry fails.

“I’ll keep you to that.”

Harry shuts his car door, and Niall takes a step back, giving him room to pull out. As Harry’s drives away he looks in his rearview mirror and smiles when he can still see Niall standing in the same spot, waving like a madman.

 

Harry’s been driving for only a short distance when the nervousness he had felt earlier creeps up on him. Without Niall there to distract him, Harry’s doubting his gift to Niall again. He just doesn’t know how Niall will respond to the mixed CD Harry made for him.

Harry really had put a lot of thought into each track on the playlist. He needs Niall to understand how he feels, what he felt the first time he saw Niall on that afternoon in August.

He’d been working in the bakery, enjoying the quiet day while mopping the shop. Distracted by his own thoughts, Harry had missed anyone walking in, so when pale fingers began drumming the counter in front of him, Harry had been taken aback. He remembers looking up hurriedly to find brilliant blue eyes looking back at him- and that’s all Harry saw for a moment. He couldn’t drag his eyes away to see the rest of who was standing in front of him. That is until his attention was drawn downward as he watched the boy’s mouth move up and down.

Harry shook his head, pulling himself out of his daze. “I’m sorry, what?”

The boy giggled, and Harry couldn’t help but smile; it sounded how the sun looks when it filters through trees. “Can I get a couple of cookies?”

“Umm, yah, sure, of course.” Harry swallowed harshly to try to quiet the growing frenzy in his stomach. “Which kind?”

 

“Oh, white chocolate-chip macadamia nut. They’re my favorite.”

Harry stepped to the side to retrieve the cookies, but ended up stepping on the mop he had forgotten about. It flung forward, hitting him square in the face. Harry yelped in pain, stepping back; the mop fell to the floor with a loud crack.

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

“Yah, yah I’m fine.” Harry ran his hand over his his forehead, testing to see how sore it was- very was his answer. “I’m sorry. Let me just get your cookies, ” Harry mumbled, his voice dropping off at the end. He shook his head, mortified, unable to comprehend how unlucky and truly clumsy he could be. He cursed himself as he picked out the two largest cookies and set them on a napkin. “For here or to go?” Harry kept his head down as he asked the question. He really did not want to see the pity that was surely plastered on the boy’s face.

“Here.”

Harry grabbed a plate from the cupboard and placed the cookies on top. He slid the plate toward the boy. “That’ll be two pounds, please.”

He heard the jingle of coins as the boy riffled around in his pockets before pulling out the exact change. Harry chanced a glance at the boy as he reached out to take the money. Instead of pity though, Harry found another bright smile greeting him, one Harry couldn’t help but return.

“I’m Niall by the way.”

Harry sorted the change into the register and then looked back up. “Harry, pleasure to meet you, Niall.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Harry?” Harry liked the way his name sounded coming from his mouth in an Irish accent. “You got bonked your head pretty hard there.”

Harry let out a bark of a laugh and slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise. He watched Niall’s eyes go wide, and then he was laughing, too, unrestrained. Something clicked in Harry, and a thought appeared in the front of his mind, before he had really had time to think of it: he was going to make Niall laugh like that all the time, make him happy as long as he’d let him. From that moment on Harry began to measure time differently. Now his reference chronologically was if something had happened before or after he met Niall.

Harry’d been hesitant though, concerned he’d ruin he and Niall’s friendship if he tried to push the boundaries. It was driving him mad; Harry had to dive in and take whatever consequences came with it. Harry touches his fingers to his lips, remembering the way Niall’s felt pressed against his and is reassured he’s made the right decision.

 

Niall’s POV  
Niall doesn’t get to Harry’s present until the day after he gets home. His first day back is filled with joyful reunions, and Niall falls asleep early, exhausted from the day’s excitement. After dinner on his second day home, Niall retires to him room, completely stuffed from yet another delicious homemade meal. (Niall hasn’t really stopped eating since he got home, but quality cooking is just not something you can get at Uni.) He pops the CD in his laptop and lays back on his bed, loving the familiar coziness of it.

Niall laughs lightly when he hears the familiar guitar riff of “Wild Thing” play through his speakers. When Harry had given him the CD, he’d told Niall to “just chill and listen to it” to get the “full effect”. Typical. Sometimes Harry was too indie for his own good.

Niall bobs his head and feet along to the song as he sings along, moving his fingers along his air guitar between lyrics.

"Wild thing, you make my heart sing/ you make everything groovy". Niall makes a corny face and points to no one in particular. "Wild Thing, I think I love you."

Next, Niall hears a song he faintly remembers Harry playing around the dorm. He doesn’t knows the words, so this time he just listens.

“It’s just you and I tonight/ why don’t you figure my heart out?… It’s always the same/ why don’t you take your heart out/ instead of living in your head?”

Niall likes the tune, though it’s not something he would normally pick out for himself. The next song is slower and starts with simple piano chords.

“I look up/ you’re standing next to me/ what a feeling/ what a feeling in my soul/ love burns brighter than sunshine.”

Niall feels a warmth spread through his chest up to his cheeks. He tells himself he’s being silly, that he’s putting meaning to the songs that Harry hadn’t intended. He attempts to shove the idea out of his mind, but there’s still a smidgen of hope nagging at the back of his mind. Drums and keyboard start the next song, and Niall tries to work out the growing tightness in his chest by tapping along with the tambourine.

“Can’t explain/ no cannot contain/ control you have on my soul/ It’s all I do/ is baby dream of you/ fallin’ down when you’re around/ you’re the only one/ you’re the only one/ I’m so wrapped up in a daze/ hopin’ this is just a phase/ but when all is said and done/ I know you are still the one/ cupid’s bow has stung/ now you’re the only one.”

The nagging hope Niall feels keeps growing with each word that floats out from the speakers. He can’t keep himself still, energy running through him. He shifts back and forth on his bed, going from laying on either side to his stomach then back.

Heavy drums and an electric guitar come on, and Niall immediately recognizes it from when Harry went on an Arctic Monkeys spree and didn’t stop listening to them for weeks.  
“Have you no idea you’re in deep?/ I’ve dreamt about you nearly every night this week/ How many secrets can you keep?/ Cuz there’s this tune I found/ that makes think of you somehow/ and I play it on repeat/ until I fall asleep/ spilling drinks on my settee.”

Niall lies there, now completely still. He’s heard the song many times before, but he’s never actually listened to lyrics.  
“Do I wanna know/ if this feeling flows both ways?”

Niall takes in a sharp gasp. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself. He doesn’t know what to do. Obviously there is a pattern emerging here, but what is he supposed to do?! He wants to call Harry, tell him that he understands, that he does feel the same way, but a certain doubt still lingers. He tells himself to stop being stupid, Harry couldn’t have just accidently picked all those songs, with those specific messages.

Then he tells himself to stop jumping to conclusions. These are some of his favorite bands, and Harry’s constantly trying to show Niall new music. “Fucking shit!” Niall yells out to his room. His poster of Michael Bublé unsurprisingly has no response. Niall decides it’s too much to deal with. He’s used to being carefree, living a nearly stress-free life. This has him confused and overwhelmed. But also giddy, and excited. It’s a mash up of emotions Niall was not prepared for when he pressed play thirty minutes ago.

Niall decides to let himself have it, let himself believe that Harry created the playlist to tell him how he feels. It’s the much more pleasing option between the two, and for the sake of his mental health, Niall will let himself live in a fantasy for tonight. He’ll deal with the complicated stuff tomorrow. Niall hadn’t realized that he’d started to pace, so he’s surprised when he comes to a stop and finds himself upright. He lays back down on his bed, and let’s himself be enveloped by his warm blankets, head falling back onto cushy pillows. He listens to the next songs in a pleasant daze. He lets the lyrics and guitar strumming roll over him. His ears perk up when he hears jingling play out from the speakers.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas/there is just one thing I need” Niall sits up so quickly in bed he feels lightheaded. “I don’t care about the presents/ underneath the Christmas tree.” Niall smiles as he recalls the next lyrics in the song. “I just want you for my own/ more than you could ever know/ make my wish come true/ all I want for Christmas is you.”

Niall feels like all the air in his lungs has escaped, but he somehow better than he ever has before in his life. This time, when Niall tells himself this is Harry’s way of explaining his feelings, through a cheesy Christmas pop song, there’s no doubt tagging along. Niall begins kicking his feet and shaking his whole body from pure joy. He grabs his pillow, shoves it over his face, and screams until he has nothing left. Harry likes him. Well, from the sound of the songs, Harry actually loves him, and Niall can’t express fully how much he loves Harry back. At least not right now when he doesn’t have full control of his own limbs. Niall checks the clock; it’s too late to call Harry now. Probably for the best, Niall doesn’t think he could form a coherent sentence right now. He decides to instead, wait to call him tomorrow.

After he’s done a bit more jumping for joy, Niall relaxes back into his bed, wondering how he could possibly manage to fall asleep tonight.

 

Harry’s POV  
Christmas morning goes as usual, with Harry in his holiday robe waking everyone up with repeated shouts of, “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” Harry waits for everyone to come down stairs, and then they all take turns opening presents. Harry receives an iTunes gift card from Gemma and new clothes from his mum. (“Honestly, Harry darling, I don’t know how you can stand to wear those jeans anymore. They’re practically rags.”) Harry thanks them for his gifts and is glad to see that they like theirs, too. Harry’s always prided himself on being a great gift-giver. Zayn had loved the book and album Harry had bought him. Zayn gave Harry a “Learning to Draw” book and though Harry hardly thinks it will work, he appreciates the sentiment. Niall still hasn’t called, a fact Harry is vehemently trying to push from his mind. Today is Christmas, and nothing, nothing, ruins Christmas for Harry Styles. It’s the greatest day of the year, and Harry will do what he needs to protect it, which apparently now includes ignoring the possibility that he has scared away his best friend.

Harry’s phone rings in the next room, and he jumps. Before he can move to grab it, however, his mum calls out, “No, no, no. No phone calls until after Christmas breakfast. Family rules.” Harry groans. He doesn’t stay annoyed for too long though because Christmas breakfast includes a lot of French toast and sausages.

Harry is stuffed to the gills and helping his mum wash dishes when his phone rings again. He looks up at her expectantly, and she gives a nod of approval. Harry races into the next room and grabs his phone. He looks down at the screen, but it’s not a number he recognizes. He almost doesn’t answer (what if Niall tries to call, and the line is busy?) He decides to anyway, though, and answers with an enthusiastic, “Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!”

“Harry?”

“Niall?” Harry asks, shocked. “Where are you calling from?”

“I’m calling from my parents’ house! My phone’s dead, and I can’t find my charger. I think I left it in the dorm.”

“Niall, I reminded you, like, three times to make sure you had your charger.”

“And I thought I had it!”

Harry rolls his eyes, but fondness causes him to smile and bite his lip. “So how’s your Christmas going?”

“Really well! My dad bought me a new guitar!”

“Niall, that’s brilliant! I’m so happy for you!”

“Yah, and I’ve been eating all day. I don’t think I can eat another bite.”

“Those are words I never thought I’d hear Niall Horan utter.”

Harry hears Niall laugh through the phone.

There’s a pause before Niall says, “I got around to listening to your CD last night.”

Harry’s heart beat quickens. “Yah?”

“Uh huh, there were some good tunes on there.”

Harry’s mouth has become very dry. He swallows quickly. “Yah, I uh, picked them out pretty carefully.”

“Yah, that’s what I figured.” Harry stands motionless for what seems like an eternity waiting for Niall to say something else because Harry has no idea what to do. He imagined this conversation in his head many times, but he hadn’t factored in what an absolute baby he is or the sudden, complete inability to speak.  
“Harry, were you trying to tell me something? With the CD I mean? Were you trying to tell me that you like me?”

The moment of truth. Harry tries to amp himself up, use some of the Christmas spirit that’d given him enough bravery to kiss Niall under the mistletoe. Now they’re over the phone, not even face to face, and Harry feels like he is going to die from his heart pounding so hard. There’s no way he’s making it through this; he might as well go out with a bang.

“Yah…I was. I’ve been trying to find the proper words to tell you for a long time, but nothing ever comes out right. But it’s been driving me crazy, Zayn, too. He said I had to do something. So I thought hey, Niall really likes music, why don’t you make him a playlist? And that seemed reasonable, so I did it. But I was really scared Niall, well, I mean I still am, but I just want you to know that if you don’t feel the same that’s totally okay, and I’d still really like to be your friend. Because I meant what I said before, remember? I’ll always want to be your friend. I really did mean that, and I think I’m just babbling at this point now to keep you from answering, so I’ll shut up.” Harry takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and waits for Niall’s response.

“Harry, you don’t need to be scared. At first I wasn’t sure what you were trying to say. Really, I didn’t let myself understand what you were trying to say because I wanted it so badly. But then it hit me, Harry. It hit me like a fucking ton of bricks. And I’m so happy you feel that way because I really like you, too.”

Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing. At first he thinks maybe he wants it so bad that his brain’s mixed up what Niall’s saying, but then he hears Niall again. “Hello? Harry? Did you hear me? I said I like you. Are you alright over there?”

Harry smiles and then answers, “Niall, I lied before. This is the best Christmas present ever.”

He hears Niall laugh lightly over the phone. “So Zayn told you to make me the playlist?”

“Yah. Well he told me I needed to tell you, and I came up with the playlist idea. Pretty ingenious, right?”

“Oh my God…I thought you liked Zayn.” Harry makes a questioning noise. “Zayn! I thought you were going out with Zayn!”

“What?! Why? Niall, he has a boyfriend!” Harry can’t believe his bloody ears.

“A boyfriend?! Who’s he going out with?”

“Liam, you absolute knob!”

“Liam Payne?”

“Yes!” Harry says incredulously.

A few moments pass in silence. “Well this has been quite the misunderstanding. I suppose I owe him an apology, then.”

“Yah, I would say so.” Harry shakes his head and playfully mutters, “Idiot.”

“Yah, but you still like me right?”

Harry smiles and gives an exaggerated sigh. “Unfortunately.”

Niall laughs in response, but the smile drops from his face when he hears his mother yell, “Harry! Why is the cat wrapped in Christmas paper with a bow on his head?”

Harry quickly turns back to his phone, hurriedly whispering, “Gotta go!” He presses the end button as he hears erratic laughter from the other end.

 

Niall’s POV  
Niall’s fidgeting as he lays on the sofa later that evening, watching a football match with his dad.

“You alright, Niall? You seem a bit nervous tonight. You don’t normally get this excited unless Derby’s playin’.”

Niall looks down and watches himself wring his hands together for a moment. “You know that boy I told you about? The one I met this summer?”

Niall’s dad laughs softly. “Well, yah, don’t think I could much forget about him when you talk about him every time you call. Why? Is there something wrong?”

“No! Well, I finally told him that I liked him,” Bobby gives him an encouraging nod, “and he said he liked me back.”

Bobby reaches over to pat Niall on the back. “Well, that’s great, Niall! So why are you upset?”

“I don’t know I guess… I just want to see him? To be able to say all that stuff in person? It’s just different over the phone. Not the same.”

“Well then, why don’t you?”

Niall looks up at his dad with a questioning gaze. “Because I want to spend time with you and mum and Greg. I haven’t see you guys in so long. This break is supposed to be for us. I’d feel guilty if I left.”

“You don’t need to feel guilty, Niall. The holidays are meant to be spent with everyone you love, and from what you tell me, I think Harry falls into that category.”

Niall thinks for a moment; the offer is very tempting. When he envisions pulling up to Harry’s house though, pass the excitement, he knows he would still feel uneasy. Right now is his time to spend time with his family, and he knows Harry will still be there when he gets back.

Niall throws his arm over his dad’s shoulder. “Sorry Da, you’re just gonna have to be stuck with me for a little while longer.”

Over the next week Niall and Harry text constantly, though usually without an ongoing conversation- just random messages between family holiday gatherings. The third day after Christmas Niall wakes up to:

_If athletes get athlete’s foot, what do astronauts get? xx_

**i dunno. what?**

_Mistletoe! :) xx_

Niall shakes his head. Niall has been listening to Harry’s jokes for months now, but truly he just thinks they keep getting worse. He blushes slightly though, remembering that last morning in the dorm.

**ha ha very funny styles. youre a regular comedian**

_Thanks! xx_

Niall’s not sure if Harry really didn’t understand his sarcasm over text or is just ignoring it as he usually does in favor of maintaining his own belief is his comedic genius. Niall thinks it’s probably the latter.

His phone vibrates as another message pops up on his screen.

_I’m visiting the first bakery I worked at today! Wish you could be here! xx_

**me too :) is that the one where u learned the cookie recipe??**

_Yep! xx_

**bless their souls. wish those ladies a very merry christmas from niall horan  !!**

_Will do, Im driving over now. Talk to you later! xx_

Niall sets his phone down. He’s beginning to grow antsy again. Today is New Year’s Eve, and all day Niall’s thoughts have been drifting to visions of him and Harry kissing when the clock strikes midnight. He’d like to spend the first moments of the new year connected with and pressed up against Harry. In the seconds after though, Niall knows he would feel the loss of having his family back at home, hours away, unable to ring in the new year with him. Niall keeps repeating, reminding himself that Harry will be there when he gets back; he just has to be patient.

 

“10! 9! 8!” Niall’s emphasizing each number, throwing his first in the air, while he holds a beer in the other. “7! 6! 5! 4!” Greg throws his arm around Niall’s shoulder and ruffles his hair. They stare at the screen, watching the numbers count down. “3! 2! 1!” They turn to each other and shout together, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” Niall hops around to quickly grab everyone for a celebratory hug and kiss. He jumps as he feels vibrations in his pocket. He takes out his phone and sees Harry’s name and picture on the screen. He excuses himself, and then goes out to his backyard where it’s substantially quieter.

“Hey, Harry! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year, Niall!”

Niall recognizes the giddy tone in Harry’s voice and knows that he’s drunk. A few seconds pass and Niall giggles. He can practically see Harry through the phone, brow furrowed, trying to think of something say.

“Let me call you back.”

He hangs up before Niall can respond, but Niall himself is past being buzzed, so he really can’t manage to be bothered. His phone lights up again, but this time he sees that Harry is Face Timing him. He answers, and Harry’s face pops up on his screen.

“AYE!!!” Harry yells at him. Niall laughs. Harry’s sent Niall pictures of himself with the ladies at the bakery and other photos of him with a dorky grin standing by a river or in the middle of a football field, but it’s not the same as seeing Harry moving in front of him. Of course it’s still not as great as having Harry actually in front of him, but he’ll take it.

Niall sees various poster’s taped to the wall behind Harry: The Who, The Rolling Stones, and Sonic Youth among others.

“Are you in your room, Harry?”

Harry looks around as if just remembering where he is. What a space case. “Oh,” Harry laughs, “yah."

“Give me the grand tour then!” Harry smiles on the screen and then flips the view. Harry starts pointing the camera at things, and Niall listens as he describes and tells short stories about some of the trinkets that are lying on his dresser and shelves.

“These are my records,” the camera scans across the sleeves, and Niall recognizes some of the names from Harry’s iPod. The camera flips up, “and these are my book shelves. Although I’m running out of space, so i should really get more. But then I wouldn’t have anywhere to put those either.” Harry chuckles at himself, and then continues. Niall feels a bit strange seeing Harry’s room, like it’s oddly intimate. Harry’s certainly made himself at home in their dorm, but it’s nothing compared to the little details in a room that only come from living in it for years. Niall can’t help but imagine Harry in the room, going about his usual routines: getting dressed or reading a book. “This is my bed,” Harry interjects, disrupting Niall’s thoughts. “And this is the quilt my Nan made for me. I wish I could take it to Uni with me, since it’s so warm, but I’m afraid it’ll get ruined.” The blanket has various hues and blue, green, and purple stitched across, so it feels like looking into a swirling space. Niall imagines he and Harry underneath it, trying to find shelter from the freezing weather outside. He imagines Harry kissing him, but this time not on the cheek and not just once, but over and over again until he forgets that it’s snowing all together, and all he feels is Harry’s warm skin as he reaches underneath his shirt-  
“

You should show me yours, Niall.”

“What?!” Niall practically shrieks, abruptly pulled from his day dream.

“Your room, Niall. You should show it to me.”

“Oh.” Niall takes in a calming breath. On screen, Harry’s giving him a confused look. “Yah, sure. It’s not really anything interesting, though. Just.. stuff, y’know.” Niall shakes his head, muttering curses to himself as he makes his way inside and to his room.

“What?” Harry asks.

“Never mind.” Niall hears a woman yell, “Harry!” through his phone, then hears Harry’s door open, and the voice is a lot closer.

“Harry, quit hiding up here, and come down and talk to your aunt. Oh, are you on the phone, sweetie?”

“Yah, Mum say hi to Niall!”

A brunette woman appears on the screen. She’s beautiful and has the smile smile as Harry. Or rather Harry has the same smile as her.

“Hi, Niall! Nice to finally meet you! Well, sort of anyway! We’ve heard so much about you!”

“You have?” Niall responds.

“Oh yah, Harry calls me all the time to talk about you. He just adores you, y’know.”

Niall can hear an emphatic, “Mother!” Niall just giggles.

Anne looks back at Harry and says, “We really do need to get back downstairs now, darling. Last time we left your Uncle Charles alone… well, you know what happened, and I do not want to have to buy new carpeting again this year.” She looks back to Niall. “Have a nice New Year, Niall!”

“Thanks, you, too, Anne!”

Harry’s face switches back on screen. “You’ll show me your room another time, okay?” Niall nods. “Alright. Bye, Niall! I’ll see you in a few days!” He blows a kiss goodbye and waves.

Niall grins and waves back. “See you in a few!”

 

Harry’s POV  
When Harry finally pulls into the university’s parking lot, he nearly gets out of the car while the motor’s still running. He’s been antsy the entire ride back to school, foot tapping at every red light and fingers drumming on the wheel with more force than necessary to tap out a beat. He has so much pent up energy inside, he feels he could probably pull a Forest Gump and run across all of Europe without needing rest. Niall’s here though, so he gathers up his bags and begins the walk to their dorm. Walking proves to be an agonizing pace, so Harry picks up his speed, bags banging against him awkwardly as he begins to jog. When he opens the door to the room, Niall is just setting down his bags.

“HARRY!!” Niall bounds over and leaps onto Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry drops his bags on the floor and holds him tight. After a few moments, he pulls back to look at Niall’s face. He knows it’s only been two weeks, but it feels like so much longer. He sees Niall, though, bright cerulean eyes, familiar dimpled chin, and relief washes over him, a sort of comfortableness he only finds with Niall. Harry holds Niall’s face, hand spread across his jaw and cheek, and then kisses him. It’s exhilarating, and this time, Harry doesn’t have to stop. Doesn’t have pull away and settle for a kiss on the cheek because Niall knows.

Niall knows Harry wants him, and he feels the same. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how incredible that is, how lucky he feels. Niall runs his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry licks into Niall’s mouth, feeling his tongue as it brushes against his own. Harry walks forwards and lays them down onto his bed. He feels like he could kiss Niall for hours, or lose track of time completely, tasting him and feeling how soft his mouth is, but at the same time Harry wants more, more. He wants to touch every part of Niall and make him feel as good as he possibly can, communicate somehow how happy he’s making Harry by just being with him. Harry pulls back from Niall’s mouth reluctantly, breathing hard, and feels Niall’s chest rising and falling heavily beneath him. Harry nips at Niall’s jaw, and makes his way down his neck, placing open mouthed kisses. He gently bites at the hollow point of Niall’s neck and collarbone, and Niall inhales sharply. Harry feels Niall’s hands slide down his sides and underneath his shirt. He pauses for a moment to let Niall lift his shirt off and then reaches down to pull Niall’s off as well. He begins pressing kisses down Niall’s chest and tosses his shirt to the side. He hears a slight clatter and a thump as something hits the ground.

“Oops,” Harry murmurs and Niall giggles.

Harry runs his hands down Niall’s stomach and sides, feeling the muscles beneath soft skin. He drags his fingernails across his ribcage, and Niall giggles again.

“It tickles,” Niall says, and Harry can’t help but smile and reach up to Niall for another kiss. It’s broken by Niall’s laughter, though, so Harry kisses and sucks along his neck, making sure to leave lovebites he’ll be able to see later. Niall’s laughter still hasn’t subsided, and to be honest Harry’s a little bit worried- this has never happened to him before, and he does not find anything going on here funny. He cups the back of Niall’s head with his hand, nudges his nose with his own, and places a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth.  
Quietly he asks, “Why are you laughing, Niall?”

Niall sighs contently and regains control of himself. “I’m just so happy, Harry.”

Harry smiles. “Me too.” He leans down and kisses Niall firmly. Harry wraps his arms around Niall, pressing their bodies together so there’s no space between them. His heart is pounding, his whole body pulsating, and he can feel Niall when his hips buck up slightly underneath him. Harry grinds his hips down onto Niall in response. He feels a surge of heat run through him, and they both groan. He feelsNiall’s grip on his shoulders tighten.

“Again,” Niall says, and when Harry repeats the action there’s no trace of the laughter from earlier in the moan he lets slip out from his throat.

Harry lifts himself to his knees and reaches between their bodies for the button on Niall’s jeans. He looks down at him, questioning, and Niall nods his head. Harry undoes the button and zipper, pulling his jeans down over his hips. Harry mouths over the bulge in Niall’s boxers, breathing hot air and loving the feel of the cloth dragging against his lips.

Niall pushes at his shoulders. “Fuck, Harry, come on.” Harry smirks to himself and pulls down the waistband of his boxers, immediately taking Niall into his hand and loosely stroking him. He leans down and kisses Niall from one hip to the other, runs his tongue along and bites his hipbone. He can hear Niall muttering words he can’t understand between soft moans and deep breaths. Harry lifts Niall’s legs so they’re bent at the knee, and runs his hands back and forth on the top of his thighs, feeling the fine hairs. He kisses the inside of his right knee, and rests his forehead against it for a moment, reveling in the moment. He works his way down, kissing and sucking, inching closer and closer, before pulling back up and repeating the process on the left.

Niall nudges Harry’s side with his knee. “Harry, please.” Niall’s voice is wrecked, so much rougher than it usually is, and Harry has to take a moment to gather himself before looking up at Niall. He has his head thrown back and his hands are grabbing at Harry’s sheets in tight fists.

Harry traces his fingers along Niall’s hips soothingly, thumbs following the line of his muscles. “Look at me, Ni. Watch.” Harry locks eyes with him as he lifts his head. Niall’s eyes a bit glazed over, but his mouth is turned up into a playful smirk. Harry lets out a short laugh, breathless. He shakes his head slightly, and then licks a long line up Niall. Niall keens and his hips raise off the bed. Harry tightens his grip on Niall and pushes his hips back down onto the bed. He feels Niall’s fingers trace against the back of his hand, and then Niall takes Harry’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Harry feels his chest warm, and he rubs circles on Niall’s hand with his thumb. Niall’s sigh turns into a throaty groan as Harry licks along Niall’s slit and sucks on the head teasingly.

“Shit…Harry, please. You have to…you have to do something. I’m not gonna last.” Harry understands the sentiment; he’s so far gone himself and Niall’s barely touched him.

Harry lowers his head and takes Niall into his mouth, taking more each time he bobs his head up and then back down. Harry feels Niall’s fingers card through and grip onto his hair. Harry sucks Niall deeply and runs his tongue along Niall as he comes back up. Niall’s hold on his hair tightens, and Harry moans around Niall in appreciation. Niall growls and Harry looks up at him. Sweat beads have formed on his forehead and chest, and his muscle are tight from trying to keep his hips still, but he’s still watching Harry. Niall tugs on Harry’s hair again, signaling for him to go faster. Harry tightens his grip on their intertwined fingers, and picks up his pace, hollowing out his cheeks.

“Shit, shit, shit… oh my God.” Niall’s back arches and his grip on Harry’s hand is so tight, Harry thinks his knuckles must be white from the effort. “Harry… Harry, fuck… I’m gonna… I’m gonna come. Shit.”

Harry nods slightly with approval, and seconds later he feels the warm liquid spill over his tongue and down his throat. He swallows the best he can, but feels some dribbling out onto his chin. He sucks

Niall one last time and then pulls off, resting back on his knees and breathing deeply to catch his breath and pull himself of out this daze.

Niall sits up and wipes Harry’s chin clean. “Holy fuck, Harry. That was amazing. Come here.” He cups the back of Harry’s head and pulls him in for a deep kiss. He feels Niall tugging at his belt and the little bit of friction makes him gasp. He’s so hard it’s nearly painful. “Your turn, yah?”

Harry rests his forehead against Niall’s. “I just… touch me, Niall, please.”

Niall nods and turns them so Harry’s lying down on the bed. He takes off Harry’s jeans and boxers, and Harry sighs loudly just from the relief of not being restrained by his clothing anymore. Niall wraps his hand around Harry’s base, and shivers run through his body. He leans down to kiss Harry, and it’s a little awkward with Niall’s hand trying to move between their bodies, but Harry doesn’t care because everything feels so damn good. His entire body is on fire, and he doesn’t know what to do except pull Niall closer until he can’t tell whose body is whose, and they just melt together.

Niall’s grip tightens, and he tugs on Harry firmly, twisting his wrist at the end. Harry cries out, so Niall does it again, and again, until Harry sees white behind his eyelids, and his entire body is covered in Goosebumps. Niall strokes him a few more times, coaxing Harry through it, before Harry feels his hand slip away. Harry feels Niall shift for a second and then the cotton of a t-shirt gently brush against his stomach. Harry opens his eyes and sees Niall, cleaning him off. Niall looks over at him and smiles widely. Harry responds in kind and reaches out. Niall falls back on top of him, and Harry rolls them so they’re both lying on their sides, facing each other. Harry’s entire body feels boneless, lax, and the best kind of exhaustion settles over him. He wraps his arm around Niall’s waist and pulls him closer, reaching his other hand up to play with Niall’s hair. Niall hums contently, eyes closed, but his hands continue to trace delicate shapes across Harry’s shoulders. Harry places lazy kisses to Niall’s cheeks, nose, eyes, and chin. Harry stares and gets lost, appreciating every detail of Niall’s face.

“You’re so beautiful, Niall.”

Niall giggles sleepily and his eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes. “Yah, you’re not so bad yourself, I suppose.”

Niall nuzzles into his neck, and Harry laughs. “Shut up.”

Two knocks sound on the door, and before either of them can move, Zayn comes bounding in. He stops dead in his tracks when he takes in his surroundings. Harry has to admit, he admires that Zayn is able to keep his usual apathetic expression on his face seeing as how both Harry and Niall are still on top of the covers, completely naked. Zayn backs out of the room, and just before he shuts the door says, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also thank you to dorkstagram and intodarkness for reading this and helping me edit it!
> 
> P.S. I'm having some formatting difficulties, but hopefully it isn't too difficult to read. I'll try to fix it.


End file.
